<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Heart by Perching_Owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931992">Warm Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl'>Perching_Owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, OT3, There's A Tag For That</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years Booker still hates the cold. Nowadays though, Nicky and Joe keep him warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I got hooked on the old guard. Like completely. And I have realised I have a thing for Joe/Booky/Nicky. Aside from Booker x Therapy, that is ^_^</p><p>Anyway, this one is a <a href="https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=256444#cmt256444">fill</a> for the old guard kink meme (and omg, there is a kink meme - with some very good prompts). </p><p>Please, enjoy!</p><p>EDIT: So, I've realised, I already used that title for one of my other fanfics, so I've changed it ^^; apologies for the confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door flies open, banging against the wall. Cold bursts into the room with a blast and it startles Booker from his book. He just manages to hold onto it, though it means giving up the comfort of Nicky's hoodie.</p><p>'I hate snow,' Joe declares, yet the word holds no serious deep resentment, not with the grin on his face, his eyes shining, and Booker knows if they had been outside, he would have been the first to instigate a snowball fight. Even if that means setting down their groceries in the snow.</p><p>Behind him, Nicky brushes past him with his back of groceries, balancing the car keys on top of it. He chuckles, an easy, amused sound, Booker adores before he responds, 'Either way, you should get a move on if we want to get all the groceries in.' He puts the first bag down. Then he weaves past Joe again, who has taken his time in getting his bags to the small kitchen counter.</p><p>Booker sighs, shaking his head and pulling down the overthrow from the back of the couch, a shiver passing through him. He fucking hates it. His hands are always cold, his feet worse still, and he can never pile on enough layers. Even with fingerless gloves and thick socks, the cold is never far away. Of course, he had always known snow has been a real possibility when they moved to Chibougamau. He hadn't minded that much, especially as both Joe and Nicky assured him it wasn't going to be for long. After all, they most likely were not going to spend the winter.</p><p>Now it is looking different though with Nicky having found a job as a paramedic, Joe working as a firefighter, and Booker trying for another degree at a long-distance university. It's nice having roots, at least for the moment. Then again, they could have also set them down somewhere warmer. Somewhere less arctic.</p><p>Maybe it's because the first death has always been the most impressionable - or maybe it's the three days hanging from the gallows in freezing cold afterwards. And not only the memories cause him to shiver, making him burrow even deeper in the blanket and hoodie.</p><p>It's not exactly Joe's or Nicky's fault, they need to open and close the door so often. They have a lot of groceries this week since they have been running low on almost everything. Next week, it's his grocery run with Joe and he is dreading it already, fearing the cold to be remaining for good.</p><p>Another shudder passes through Booker. He focuses back on his book, some cheap thriller he picked up at the last airport and manages to read a few paragraphs until the door slams shut, startling him yet again. He blinks, tries to focus on the page, then cold lips press against his temple, and Joe mutters, 'We are back, mon trésor.'</p><p>'Wouldn't have guessed - even your lips are cold,' he murmurs, trying to get back to reading. At least the book takes place in warmer weather.</p><p>Joe chuckles, patting him on the shoulder, and then moves towards the kitchen where Nicky is already putting away the groceries. With one ear, Booker listens to them. Joe and Nicky are moving through the kitchen as they put away fresh products, cans, and everything before they move onto cooking, on occasion laughter ringing out. Their conversation is quiet or drowned out by pots and pans, so Booker hasn't caught on what they are cooking. He is starting to feel warmer again, yet the cold drafts from the outside are still lingering. Nonetheless, he finally manages to lose himself in the book again, the smells of food going unnoticed and any other distraction deliberately ignored.</p><p>His quiet is only disturbed when Nicky plucks the book from his hands, putting it aside on the couch table.</p><p>Booker looks up, 'What- oh, food?' He tilts his head, staring at the plate, which Nicky had prepared. As he realises, what Nicky has cooked, he can't help but smile, 'is that roast chicken?'</p><p>'Yes, with tomatoes, olives and Parmesan. Your favourite, so scoot over - we want to eat.'</p><p>Booker moves his feet out of the way, so both Joe and Nicky can sit down next to each other while he leans against the armrest. But Joe squeezes himself between him and the corner of the couch, and Nicky sits down on his other side. Booker blinks, but lets himself be manhandled until he is squished between Joe and Nicky, their sides pressed to his, and the blanket over his lap. He blinks, the plate in his hands though too tempting to argue why they manoeuvred him as they did.</p><p>Joe turns on the television, switching to a football match, which earns him a groan from Nicky, 'No, seriously, there has to be something more interesting.'</p><p>Joe grins, 'No, these matches are important. Hey, Booker, help me out?'</p><p>'It's the qualification for the world cup, so, yeah,' Booker shrugs, 'those are important. Somewhat. I'm just not sure-' and here he squints at the country code - 'Uruguay and the US are this relevant to the history of football.'</p><p>'We might see history in the making, the underdog triumphing,' Joe points out, grinning, a spark in his eyes.</p><p>'Of course, you would be into that,' Nicky adds, pointing with his fork at Joe.</p><p>Joe laughs, warm and rich, and they settle down to watch football and eat. The food is delicious though. It has been ages since Booker has had roast chicken made like this, and he wonders how much it had cost Nicky to buy fresh ingredients. But the chicken is tender, the tomatoes juicy, and the olives to die for, and he enjoys the taste of the thin layer of Parmesan on top. The match though - it's not the most interesting match, especially not with how badly the US play, but soon Booker finds himself drawn in by Joe's completely unreasonable comments, arguing against them because the US has never heard of any tactic other than pushing for the front. Which they do without watching their defence. Meanwhile, Nicky makes one or the other remark, which they both disagree with because neither of them is sure Nicky actually gets the offside rule. It's fun and light-hearted, and he finds himself sinking into their warmth, relaxing against the couch, where he had earlier been surprised to find himself in the middle, he now feels comfortable and warm.</p><p>During half-time, Nicky takes their plates. Booker immediately morns the loss of warmth, making him press even more into Joe. It's not even that Nicky is away long - no, he returns with beer instead, handing it out to each before settling down again - but some of Booker's content drowsiness vanishes, the cold always setting him on edge. When he comes back though, Nicky puts an arm behind Booker on the couch, draws his legs up, and presses closer to him. On his other side, Joe moves in, his arm joining Nicky's on the back of the couch. Booker can't see if they link their arms as they do on occasion, but he imagines they do, seeking a connection. It means Joe moving closer though, and he is a warm and comforting presence against Booker's side. Something in Booker relaxes, content as he is between the two people he is allowed to call his lovers. He sighs, relaxing, filled with hearty food and wrapped in the warmth of the people he loves most.</p><p>He doesn't realise when he drifts off.</p>
<hr/><p>At some point, a soft kiss is placed on his cheek, the beard tickling, and Booker sighs, tilting his head into the touch, his mouth seeking out Joe's. Another kiss is placed against his temple, this one definitely from the clean-shaven Nicky.</p><p>'The match is over,' Joe mutters as an explanation against his lips, and Booker nods. It should mean something to him, but he is warm where he is, pressed between Joe and Nicky. At some point he must have moved, his legs bent and over Nicky's lap, his arm over Joe's middle section.</p><p>'We should go to bed,' Nicky murmurs against his skin as Joe's mouth lazily moves against Booker's before breaking away.</p><p>Booker nods again, eyes still closed, enjoying the heat of both Joe and Nicky, and the blanket over him. He is hot, almost too hot, of that he is sure, but his entire body is warm for once, and he intends to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. Even if it is only for a moment longer. He yawns, then tries to disentangle himself from the two, but it proves impossible. It's too comfortable, his body is heavy, still sleepy, and he instead drops his against Joe's shoulder.</p><p>'So lovely,' Joe mutters, a kiss placed against his temple, 'I adore how you melt between the two of us. Ours.'</p><p>Booker is sure his cheeks are turning red, but he finds himself not caring. Not when Nicky moves to run his hand over Booker's arm, interlaces their fingers, and tucks his chin against Booker's shoulder. Not when Joe moves to run his fingers through Booker's hair, once, twice.</p><p>'Always the romantic,' Nicky mutters belatedly as a response to Joe, and Booker feels them lean over him, and exchanging a kiss. Their cheeks brush against his, soft and unhurried. And he wants to reach out, involve himself with them, but at the same time, he feels protected and warm. But then their attention turns back to him, Joe kissing his temple, Nicky his cheek.</p><p>'Don't want to move,' Booker mutters.</p><p>Behind him Nicky chuckles, his chest moving, 'I suppose we could stay for a little while longer. Though perhaps we should not sleep on the couch.'</p><p>'Just a while longer,' Booker murmurs, exhaling and closing his eyes.</p><p>Joe places another kiss against his cheek, then responds, 'Of course, for you always just a while longer.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, kudos and constructive criticism appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>